


Rest now for you have earned it

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Clarke is tired, F/F, Natblida, Pike still did stupid shit, diverges before 307
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Clarke returns to Polis after the Arkadian Civil War and sees a softer side of Lexa, and maybe she can start to forgive herself for everything or at least Lexa.





	Rest now for you have earned it

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble for TSR's ship week stuff thought I'd post it here as well. Basically this follows canon (excluding ALIE) up until Pike's massacre. Clarke returned to Arkadia and tried to stop them from doing stupid shit and it eventually lead to a civil war with Pike on one side and Clarke and most of the sensible people on the other. It took a month and this story is just when Clarke returns to Polis.

** Rest now, for you have earned it **

Clarke was utterly exhausted, she had been in Arkadia for the past month at first trying to prevent a civil war and then trying to end it as quickly as possible with minimum loss of life. Pike and his followers had nearly cost Skaikru the chance of a place in the Coalition and then threatened its very existence.

The month of trying to basically babysit her people had drained Clarke but she still needed to tell Lexa that the Pike problem was taken care of. Clarke was struggling to forgive her or was it herself she was trying to forgive? There were so many conflicting feelings concerning Lexa and leaving her at Mount Weather.

The corridors of Polis Tower were less busy than normal; fewer messengers or ambassadors or even guards wandering around. A few people that recognised her bowed or muttered “Wanheda” realising that her return signalled either the start of a war or the end of one. Lexa’s throne room came into view with double the guards and this gave Clarke a moment to pause.

Was Lexa in the middle of a meeting? Clarke didn’t want to interrupt and risk upsetting the balance that Lexa had been working to achieve with multiple clans wanting to march on Arkadia. Clarke had gone to Arkadia to stop the situation at its source and after a month had finally succeeded. Clarke looked at the guards and her eyes met the steely grey of Johan kom Sangedakru, a guard she had become familiar with.

“You can enter, Heda is giving the Natblida a lesson, if you are quiet you might get the chance to learn something” Johan said as he opened the door quietly allowing Clarke to slip inside.

Sticking close to the door Clarke saw Lexa in casual clothes, a grey long-sleeved shirt and long black pants, no armour, weapons or warpaint surrounded by about nine children that looked to be no older than twelve and even a little toddler seemed to be climbing into Lexa’s lap. The soft expression on Lexa’s face made Clarke’s heart skip a few beats. Take away duty and the title of Commander she really was just a girl around Clarke’s age.

“It is hard to be the Commander, the choices you make can have repercussions that you can not directly see. Like my decision to save my people without risking thousands of lives to save forty-seven strangers lead to the creation of Wanheda the Mountainslayer.” Lexa said her eyes filled with sadness and something else deeper.

“Isn’t it a good thing that everyone was saved?” one of the children asked with the childlike innocence that still believed in black and white good and evil.

“For most people, but I see that the burden still weighs heavily on Wanheda, on Klark kom Skaikru” Lexa said flicking her eyes up to the doorway where Clarke was still standing and softened. “I am sorry that my actions hurt her and caused her such deep trouble and pain” Lexa said before she turned back to the children and quickly covering her emotions. Taking the small child out of her lap she stood. “That concludes the lessons for the day. Go have fun before Titus finds you” she smiles as the children all run off towards the door where Clarke was still standing.

The children in their haste didn’t properly look at who was standing in the door and once they had all left Lexa dropped her happy face that she had adopted around the children.

“Klark, you have returned. I began to worry when I received reports of fighting in Arkadia. I had moved warriors in to position to be able to strike if the need arose, but I trusted you to solve this, like I said. So, what transpired?”

“I spent the first two weeks trying to prevent a civil war and the last two weeks actually fighting it. We lost close to forty people in the fighting but managed to take almost all of Pike’s leaders alive.” Clarke said and now that the fighting was over and the constant struggler was over she felt the adrenaline hangover hit her in full force and slumped to the steps in front of Lexa’s throne.

“That is impressive Klark, did you lose any of those that you love?” Lexa’s eyes held the true fear that Clarke had in saving her people from destruction had cost her more than she was willing to give.

“It was close, and Bellamy was in Pike’s leadership group. I won’t tell you what to do when the prisoners arrive tomorrow just that they need to meet the justice necessary for breaking the laws of the Coalition.” Clarke said, she couldn’t ask Lexa not to kll them, she had learned over the past month that she couldn’t priotise her clan over the coalition in matters like this, they needed to be the 13th clan to work towards peace.

“I will have trials for them; let the people decide, will you be comfortable telling the events of the civil war?” A trial was fair; even though most of them were likely to be found guilty and executed but it showed fairness without sacrificing strength.

“That’s fair. Lincoln helped us, will he be able to return to Polis? Or anywhere he wants without threat of death?” Clarke asked, this was the most she was willing to ask for, Lincoln had done a lot to try and prevent the civil war but Pike was too blind with his hatred and it started anyway.

“I will let Lincoln come to Polis and I can lift his banishment. What of you Klark? Is there something you desire?” Lexa said looking at Clarke, green eyes swimming with emotion.

“I just want peace for a time, or to let someone else solve problems for a while. Skaikru needs to learn to be less hostile.” Clarke said letting Lexa see just how tired she was. “Wanheda needs to rest.”

“I can give you a safe place to rest. After the trials I will do everything to keep you from being needed. Take your rest Klark you have earned it.” Lexa said standing to leave, but she was stopped by Clarke’s hand on her arm.

“Lexa, I’m sorry and thank you” Clarke said and pressed her lips to Lexa’s cheek in a soft kiss. “I’m almost ready.”

Lexa’s eyes shone with disbelief and surprise and utter adoration. Clarke could see painted all over her face just how much Lexa truly cared for her.

“Reshop Klark” Lexa said as Clarke left the throne room to rest from her exhausting time in Arkadia.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that I may or may not revisit later. Anyway hope you enjoyed it just a little something I smashed out to contribute. Kudos are lovely and comments make my week , love you all.


End file.
